The Guardian
by Kitten4
Summary: Events following A Friend In Need.


Title: A Tale To Be Told

Author: Cat

Rating: T (Possible Language and Situations)

Status: In Progress

Summary: Events following A Friend In Need...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Xena Warrior Princess show or Hercules the Legendary Adventures. I do however own the story line.

Pain seared through her broken body as she was roughly pushed down to the ground on her knees with her face laying in the dirt, she felt my blood mixing and caking with the dust as she lay there.

"We caught this one at the perimeter, she appeared to be attempting to break in" the soldiers gravelly voice came from behind me "gave us quite a fight, took out five others before we subdued her" a kick to her side forced her to collapse further to the ground, she held back the scream that filled her chest "She bares a likeness to the one you were hunting."

Then a sound, the sound of footfalls coming closer, stopping short of her fallen form. From somewhere deep within, she gathered the strength to lift her head a bit. Before her were elaborately laced sandals, the leather wrapped intricately across the foot and weaving a trail up an ankle to a leg guard short of the ankle. Strength zapped she collapsed again, her only comforting thought, they hadn't killed her yet and she finally made it to the crazy woman leading this destructive force.

Seven years prior…..

A lone woman rides across the plain, her face wrapped against the harsh winds with only her forest green eyes visible. She has pushed herself for the past moon, in what she hopes is not a vain attempt to reach her homeland in time to save what is left of her people. Almost a season prior, she had lost her sister, her soul mate, her best friend.

Xena had traveled with her to the land of the pharos in spirit form, but as time passed their conversations grew shorter and Xena appeared to her less and less each day, until one day she realized she had not appeared at all. For days she called to the empty air, but to no avail. It was then she realized, Xena had passed over, finally achieving the peace she had sought during her life, redemption. And so, with a heavy heart she began accepting Xena's passing and attempting to reclaim her life and move on. She traveled west then north finally heading east to go home. She still wanted to lay Xena's ashes to rest and possibly search out the remaining Amazon Nation as well as Eve; yes she would need to talk to Eve.

Up until the last full moon, her travel had been easy, laid back almost. She was enjoying the peacefulness. Until that night. She had treated herself to a room at an Inn near the border of Greece, her back had been bothering her for some time and the thought of a true hot bath and welcoming bed was very becoming. After bathing and dressing, being careful to hide the large dragon tattoo that adorned her back, she joined the other diners downstairs. Choosing a table near the back of the tavern, with her back to the wall, she quietly sipped her ale and watched the customers until her food was brought. The quiet murmurings of the locals mixed with that of the other travelers was interrupted when a young woman came stumbling into the tavern. Gabrielle watched as the girl, dressed in what attempted to be that of a peasant girls clothes with a robe of dark material pulled tightly around her slight form and her dark brown hair braided carefully back, made her way to the barkeep. In hushed tones they spoke and then at once both turned to her. The girl made her way across the room to Gabrielle's table, it was then she noticed the slight limp the girl was managing with and how she shied her right side from others. She met the girl's brown eyes "What can I do for you?" she asked when the girl sat down without an invitation.

Her voice was even, but laced with something, possibly pain for her face and complexion were pale and strained "Are you Gabrielle the traveling bard and Queen to the Nation?" her brown eyes bright now with anticipation.

"And if I am?" Gabrielle countered as a feeling crept into her gut, something bad was about to ruin the peace she had recently become used to.

"My Queen" she began, her head dropped as a sign of respect "your regent has sent me to search you out, our Nation is under attack and faces elimination, we need your guidance, I am Teresa" she finished flush from the speech.

Taking it in, but ignoring it at the same time "Are you injured?" Gabrielle asked.

The girl visibly swallowed "Yes, but it is nothing I cannot handle my Queen" she answered.

Sighing, Gabrielle stood and went to the bar keep "Send my meal and a second to my room, also a couple wine skins" she ordered as she threw down too many gold pieces for the price of the purchase "I hope the tip is sufficient to keep a tight lip?" she added. The man nodded as he took the money and went back to the kitchen for the order.

Gabrielle went back to the table "Come on, we are going to my room for privacy" she said quietly while gathering her things.

Without another word the two left the dining area and retreated to her room. Once inside the girl practically collapsed to the bed. Gabrielle peeled back the robe to reveal a nasty sword wound to the girl's stomach "nothing you can't handle huh?" she commented as she went to her bags to get the necessary medical supplies "So what brings this far from the Nation and injured?" she asked over her shoulder.

So while Gabrielle dressed and cleaned her wound, the girl regaled the tale of the past two years. War had fallen in the past season upon the Nation, a Nation still struggling to rebuild. Their Queen Varia had fallen in battle many moons prior; it was one they had not expected that took up the leadership.

"It was the messenger, Eve, your Amazon Princess by right of cast that came to our rescue. She had been there, on a mission of peace, to attempt to talk the warlord out of this insanity, but while there under a flag of peace, the warlord killed Varia and left Princess Eve with no choice but to defend. From what we have been told, it was a battle most foul, but Eve was spared Varia's fate and left near death at our borders."

Gabrielle broke in "But Eve can't fight, to do that would break her vow to the God of Peace" her eyes pooling with tears at the thought of Eve losing all she had gained since the baptism and death of Liva.

Teresa, the girl began again "I know my Queen, we all know the tale of Liva and Eve and how each are one, but something happened, she awoke with a warrior within again and took up the sword. She has been leading us since, but asked for me to search you out to help save what is left of our people."

Gabrielle sat back, absorbing this news as a knock on the door indicated the meal that she was no longer hungry for. Tempted to send it away and leave immediately, her gaze again fell on the young Amazon before her, injured and weak, they could not leave tonight. "We will eat & rest and in the morning I will secure you a horse for the travel back" she stood taking the slight girl's shoulders "I will make this right."

Just short of the new moon, the two crossed the borders to the Amazon's land. The extent of the war was evident as they crossed the barren plains that had once been lush forests. Met by sentries at the edge of the temporary village, they were led deeper into the Amazon stronghold to the center of the encampment and the Queen's tent.

Gabrielle entered alone. There in the far corner, hunched over a table bearing a large map was an all too familiar scene "You look a lot like her" she stated simply watching the startled reaction as Eve turned.

"You would have never made it in the tent if I were her" she responded evenly, lacking emotion "I am glad Teresa found you, I feared the worst when news of Mother came to me" she continued as she closed the space between "It is good to have you home Gabrielle" she pulled the older woman into a warm embrace.

"What happened Eve?" Gabrielle asked softly as she released from the embrace.

"You first" countered Eve as she gestured to the small ring of pillows for sitting near the center of the room "We both have much to recall."

As the evening faded to day again, each told the tale they had to tell. Gabrielle of the fall of Xena and her journey back home and Eve of the fall to bloodshed and the evil that awaited them on the battlefield. Eve had made peace with the fact that though she was to be the messenger of peace, she couldn't stand by and let innocents be slaughter like lambs at a sacrifice. It took the single act of watching just that happen to Varia before her eyes to cause her to drop her way of love and pick back up the sword.

"To be honest, I feel like I know this warrior, she thinks similar to me, but more ruthless" Eve told Gabrielle as they stood before the maps "I have marked out her attacks on the map and she is slowly encircling us" she turned to the bard "I wished I had seen it sooner, for now I don't think there will be time to move the village" she turned back to the map "she killed Varia with no more thought than you would to squash a bug, but she drug it out for me" her eyes glazed "there was a hesitance in her that I couldn't place, she wanted to kill me, but couldn't or she just enjoyed my pain too much to let it end" she turned back to Gabrielle "She is far more cruel and evil than I was as Livia or my Mother as the Destroyer."

"Then we have our work cut out" Gabrielle offered her a small squeeze of encouragement on her shoulder "and no matter how this plays out, we have to stop her." Turning her attention back to the battle plans "whose colors does she carry?"

Silence brought the Bards gaze back up to Eve "Who do you think?" she answered.

"Ares" the name slipped from the Bard "that bastard."

Throughout the remainder of the day, they worked out several battle plans and an escape route. Gabrielle put the village into motion of evacuation, it wasn't what any of them wanted, but for the survival of the Nation they would have to leave the lands that they had lived on for centuries. After a small respite, Gabrielle again mounted her horse and left the village. Alone she traveled to the nearest temple dedicated to the God of War. The small farming town had been swept through and left to perish in one of the battles between this army and the Amazons, no one survived. The buildings, in several states of decay and destruction, stood as a stark reminder of what war brings, death. The only building in the area that hadn't been touched was the temple. Its cold stone wall stood out against the blackened earth surrounding it. Though she knew there were no priests about, she also knew he was arrogant enough to still check on a forgotten temple of his.

She climbed the stairs to face mammoth wooden doors. After a couple attempts, she managed to open them wide enough to squeeze through. The temple was dark, with the only light entering through the small window slits in the walls. She found a torch to the right, and after a couple attempts with her stone and flint, finally lit it and light illuminated her passage. Through the main entrance room, she followed a darkened hallway to another room barred by a door. This door however opened quite easily, and she entered the main temple. At the far end of the room was a throne, one similar to the others she had seen in his other temples. In the center was an altar, bare of offerings. The room itself did not have much for decorating, or what she could see with her limited light source. Just as she was about to call out for him, when torches aligning the walls lit on their own, causing the room to brighten as though the sun itself were present. It was then she saw the tapestries against the grey stone walls. Her mouth slack in awe at the detail of Xena in battle. So many battle scenes were depicted, she had no idea he held her that high in esteem.

"You seem astonished that I would recall each of her exploits, both for me and against" his voice filled the room, causing her to jump and spin around to face the source.

There he stood, in all his evil glory. Black leather covering his hard toned warrior body, sword at hip, his hair was slightly longer than when she saw him last, and the dark mass had a streak of grey, perhaps a reminder of his adventure as a mortal, his goatee groomed perfectly and his dark brown almost black eyes boring into her. "I was wondering how long it would take to get your attention" she replied.

He took her in, the snippy little blonde that took his princess away from him at a very critical point in her training. The annoying little twit that had been an itch in his side for far too long. The keeper of the truth from him, the betrayer "That is not yours" he said simply as he snapped his fingers.

Before she could react the chakram was gone and in his hand "This was a gift from me to my chosen" his eyes turned black as he looked down on her "something you would never be" another flick of his wrist and it was gone. He crossed the room with a sigh and sat heavily in his throne "Now what brings you here?" he asked as a slow smile crept across his handsome face "want me to help you end it all quickly, because I would love to do that" his laughter filled the empty room.

Gabrielle choked back the smartass comments that were boiling beneath her calm exterior "I want to know why you are killing the Amazons?" she ask calmly.

"Well" he began as he threw a leg over the arm of the throne and began to inspect his hands as if they were the most interesting thing on the mortal plane "To be honest it was not so much idea as my new Warrior's" a smile again crossed his features "she is truly heaven sent" he looked back to the bard "and she wants you and anything to deal with you dead" he quickly vanished, reappearing behind her causing her to jump at his voice, low and steady "To be honest, I truly do not know what you did to piss her off, but I want to thank you" again he vanished to reappear sitting on his throne "She is bringing order through chaos and it is intoxicating" he smiled meeting her gaze again "very intoxicating."

Too much of what he said pointed to one person being his warrior, but she knew that that could not be, he was talking in his damn riddles again, giving partial truths so as not to completely lie "Ares, who is your warrior?" she asked simply.

He smiled as he stood "That my dear little Gabrielle is for me to know and you to try your hardest to find out before she kills you and all your little Amazons" he laughed lightly to himself "You see little blonde since you left so much as changed, without a head at Olympia, it was chaotic to say the least, so I took it, I am King of the pantheon now" noting the look of dread that crossed her face "I now have much, much more power at my fingertips then even your mortal mind could begin to fathom" he lightly sighed "I let too much go unpunished before and now there is retribution to be paid for all the crimes you have committed against the Gods" his smile broadened "and I love how your messenger has given up her ways of love, you have no idea how much that simple act switched the control of power. You will not find Michael or your One God hanging around here anytime soon. He walked over to the alter, appearing to be enthralled by the build-up of dust "Rome will once again be built, the Britaina situation has been resolved and to the east all will fall" he turned "Order through chaos and control under one ruling."

She cleared her throat "I thought you loved Xena" she began as he swung around quickly to face her at the mention of her name "why would pay homage to her memory by destroying the one thing she had hoped to foster in you, goodness" he stood watching her, his shoulders beginning to shake with anger, she pressed on "You claim to love her, yet you have forgotten her as soon as another warrior with skills comes along, you destroy people she called family and you lead her daughter not once down the path of death but twice" rage was rolling off of him "you call that love Ares, you know nothing of love" she finished.

"And you never knew when to keep your mouth shut" raising his hand his voice boomed through the empty temple "You left her to die in a foreign land, you abandoned her when she needed you, you betrayed her so many times I cannot keep count and you call that love?" an evil smile filled his features as a ball of energy formed "Now I can silence you."

Before she had time to react, it hit her in the chest with a force like nothing she had ever felt before. The force alone threw her back into the door, down the hallway and through the entry doors, leaving them splintered from her force. She hit the hard blackened earth and struggled to catch her breath before the darkness overtook her.

She didn't see the mighty God of War collapse to the ground holding his head screaming in pain as a red haze slowly rose from him and drifted out of sight, leaving him lying in a heap on the floor.

It was nightfall when Eve found her, gathered her up and returned to the remaining tribe. Eve cast on final glance at his temple and she spit on the ground before it.

And so for the next several years they kept the Amazons on the move, they were now a nomadic tribe, with no homeland to call their own. Their travels took them north, in hopes of locating and joining the northern tribes, but what were once fruitful thriving villages were now burned to the ground with no survivors. Weariness took to more and more of her decreasing Nation as more and more fell with each battle. Not once had she even gotten close to the woman who headed the ever growing army that pursued them. It became a game, a game Gabrielle was quite well aware of. They would leave the Amazons alone long enough to establish a home and a feeling of security, then they would strike and take out half the tribe again. Rarely were the bodies recovered, so her sisters were not even allowed proper respect for passage to the land of the dead. Numerous times she tried to pray to the One God, each time resulted in nothing. Ares was holding true to his word, slowly all she knew and loved was dying around her. She had to take matters into her own hands once again and face this by herself. So with a heavy heart she sent Eve and the remaining tribe to the east while she would cause a distraction and take on the fortress herself, hopefully giving the Amazons enough time to escape.

And so now we are where we started….

Pain seared through her broken body as she was roughly pushed down to the ground on her knees with her face laying in the dirt, she felt my blood mixing and caking with the dust as she lay there.

"We caught this one at the perimeter, she appeared to be attempting to break in" the soldiers gravelly voice with a slight laugh came from behind her "gave us quite a fight, took out five others before we subdued her" a kick to her side forced her to collapse further to the ground, she held back the scream that filled her chest "She bares a likeness to the one you were hunting."

Then a sound, the sound of footfalls coming closer, stopping short of her fallen form. From somewhere deep within, she gathered the strength to lift her head a bit. Before her were elaborately laced sandals, the leather wrapped intricately across the foot and weaving a trail up an ankle to a leg guard short of the ankle. Strength zapped she collapsed again, her only comforting thought, they hadn't killed her yet and she finally made it to the crazy woman leading this destructive force. ************************************************************************

It was the sound of a voice, a voice long laid to rest that pulled the strength from her deep inside as she forced herself to push up and look at her enemy.

Blood dripped down her forehead, falling in a silent tear to the cold stone floor. Her once blonde hair was now stained with mud and blood, she stared unbelieving at the sight before her "Xena" her voice finally found "how?" she managed.

Cold steel blue eyes stared back at her, her dark raven locks held back in a braid "You never understood" her voice smooth as silk crossed the small space between them "silly little Amazon."

Gabrielle stepped back, feeling the cold of the stone wall behind her, her eyes enlarging as the realization of what was happening "You're not Xena" she questioned. Before her, the face of her fallen sister morphed and took on another face "Hope?"

The creature smiled as she leisurely fingered the bars separating them "No, not quite but very very close" green eyes met hers "very close little Amazon."

Again the figure morphed "I am the creator of all, the destroyer of all, the savior to this plane and the curse of its" its voice came in a hiss, as again it morphed, this time to a face unfamiliar to her.

"What are you?' she asked "Why all this?" she stared, frozen in fear and confusion at the thing before her "Why kill the Amazons?"

It now was a man, or at least the appearance of one. Tall, much taller than Ares, with much darker longer hair, his eyes were black, soulless. He was handsome, far too handsome to be mortal, his tanned skin held a glow. Ripped in muscles, he was in shape, he to her was a strange cross of Hercules and Ares. He looked up and met her gaze "This is my truer form, well at least the form I chose when I joined with you."

Her hand came to her throat, as she felt her knees weaken "Dahak" she managed.

With a flick of his wrist, the bars vanished and he stepped closer "Do not fear me Gabrielle" his voice was again like silk, almost hypnotizing "You made it possible for me to be here, and now I want to finish the journey we began so long ago." Slowly his hand raised as brushed the fallen hair from her face "A fine Queen and Mother you shall make" his smile made her stomach fall, but she was held in place by something "Our daughter will be most pleased."

"Hope" she managed as she tried to break from this spell "but she is dead."

"Oh sweet sweet innocent little Gabrielle" he mocked her as he stroked her hair holding her gaze "You and your little friend never really defeated her or myself, we just needed time and you gave us that" he broke the hold on her and she felt her knees give way.

To the floor she fell, refusing to look up at him as she tried to gather her thoughts "This can't be happening" she whispered.

"Yes, yes it is happening" he replied "and now it will be as I planned in the beginning" he turned from her and walked away "You will accept your destiny this time and you will take your place by my side."

She stared up at him, her mind spinning "Why the Amazons?" almost afraid to hear the reasoning.

"Because they are powerful souls, even weakened as they were" he smiled revealing glistening white teeth "their blood & souls have resurrected me far more powerful than even I had thought" he sighed as though the whole thing were beneath him "and you gave that snippet of a God the credit for all of this" he gestured around the room "as if that upstart of a War God could orchestrate any of this" with a flick of his hand, again the bars were back in place "I will make sure your remaining little warriors are captured and killed" he paused delighting in the dread that was crossing her features "there is no one to save you this time little Gabrielle" and with that he was gone in a puff of red smoke.

How long she lay there on the cold stone floor, she did not know. Somehow the impossible had happened, Dahak was back and he was back with a vengeance. It wasn't most likely even Ares that she had argued with years ago, what had become of him and the other Gods? Dahak had orchestrated the whole thing since she returned, he had taken away everything and left her here, with the knowledge that soon the last of Xena's line would be gone. Tears that she had not shed in years pooled her eyes "Xena" she whispered as the tears began to fall. She had blamed Ares, but in truth had it been Dahak all along, playing this sick deadly game. How far back did this planning go?

Eve brought her horse to a stop, signaling the riders behind her to follow suit, something was amiss ahead. She surveyed the wood line ahead "It's a trap" she said softly as another joined her side "there are armed soldiers trying their best to remain hidden among the foliage, but I can sense them" glancing to the Amazon aside her "We head back, like we are watering the animals to the creek over the hill to the west and move out tonight on foot."

"We are leaving the horses" asked the young woman "but we will need them for the journey ahead."

Her gaze never leaving the forest ahead "We will get more horses, which is the least of our worries." She turned in her saddle, speaking loud enough for the hidden warriors to hear "Let's rest the animals and rest up before heading into the forest for it will be a lengthy journey" turning back she urged her horse west, well aware of the many eyes watching them closely.

As the moon traveled across the night sky, soldiers fell down upon the small Amazon encampment. It took very little time for them to discover the entire camp empty.

With several candle marks head start, the remaining Amazons of the Nation were leaving the forest. Tired, the small band of warrior women, only twenty left in count, made their way across the open fields as they approached a small sleeping village. Drawing them close "We need to blend in better" she whispered "we must be rid of our warrior clothing and hide in plain sight."

As the morning sun brought the waking of the day, the village found itself lightened of clothing from lines and food from the small gardens. The Amazons had broken up into smaller groups, agreeing to meet in a moon's time near the coast. Each small group heading out, Eve prayed to whatever being was left for guidance. She knew that by falling back upon her deadly ways, she had fallen from the grace of the One God, but if he truly were one of love, he would still love them, even if they were disgraced.

Gabrielle had been removed from her cell, and brought to another room, this time a gilded cage if you will for her keeping. She looked around the room, taking in all the small details he had provided. A bed of quality, clothing that suited her coloring and comfort and writing materials, though it had been many many years since she had taken the quill to parchment. Since the loss of Xena, she found she could not write her thoughts down, for they did not flow as they once did. She found herself staring out the balcony window, far off into the distance, praying to whoever heard her prayers that her Nation, what was left of it, made it safely out of Greece.

This is how she was found, staring out, lost in her own thoughts. A voice broke the air "I can bring her back" his voice again silky, pulled her from her thoughts "Xena, I can bring her back" he began again as he crossed the room "Of course it would be after my power is fully established" he lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his dark gaze "but for you, I would bring her back."

"Why" she managed "why me?" he was pulling her into a spell again, being near him was intoxicating, making her lose focus.

"Why you" he smiled and his eyes lightened to brown "It has always been you my dear, your soul has been tied to me, lost to me and now you are with me once again."

"You speak in riddles" she said softly.

"I forget, the mortal body cannot retain the memories" bringing his hands to each side of her head "a present" he said softly as his eyes again darkened to black and smile faded.

Like lightening, the pain shot through her, she would have collapsed had it not been for him holding her up. Memories were being forced into her mind, confusion filled her as tears streamed down her face. He released her, and she remained her eyes locked with his "It can't be" her voice weak and soft.

He smiled "It is as it always has been."

Much later, she sat by herself, bathed and dressed in a soft forest green simple gown; she had begun to accept what was shown.

She was once someone else, several lifetimes ago. She had eagerly and willingly joined him in a prior attempt to take the world. As punishment, Zeus bond her to another mortal, one who would watch her, protect her to keep him at bay from crossing over. She was never meant to walk the mortal plane without her guardian. But twice now the guardian had failed, once in Britaina, which brought upon the birth of their daughter, Hope, and now by accepting death completely the guardian had sent her back to an awaiting beast. But the power he had over her, when she wasn't near, she could fight him, but when he was near, she lost herself and again found herself a willing participant. The Gods fell because of the turn in power, all had been nothing more than an elaborate game, one with which now the entire world would pay for their folly "Oh what a mess we have made" she said to herself. For the first time, since she could remember in this mortal life, she accepted what fate gave her. The memories of the past lives laid out with the actual history of what she was and what she was about to become overwhelmed her.

Meanwhile, across the ocean it was a strange sight that greeted the shores of Japa. One cloaked in night and one in foamy pink, "Go back to your own lands" a voice filled the air as the pair stepped ashore "you have no claim to be here."

The darker of the two stepped forward, grasping his sword "I am Ares God Of War of the Olympian Pantheon and I demand an audience" his voice dripping with power and boldness.

The pair soon found themselves before a counsel of beings "You have come for something we cannot give, the soul you seek has been marked and must remain for all time, her crimes were great."

Ares stepped forward and met the Gods stare "You have no idea who she is do you?"

A chorus of voices responded "We are aware of who and what the soul is, we are also aware of your interference in her mission."

Ares dropped his gaze, embarrassed for he knew this was mostly his fault. Another voice, one deep and authoritative spoke.

"You must speak with Emma-O, he makes the decisions for the fate of souls that have crossed in our lands" spoke a God dressed in battle armor as he stepped forward extending his hand to Ares "I am Bishamon God of War, Justice and protector of the law" he mimics the Greek warrior greeting and Ares accepts his grasp "We have much to discuss on our way to his castle." He gestured to Aphrodite for her to follow and led the two Grecian Gods from the forum.

As they traveled, for once Aphrodite held her tongue and listened.

"Ares you have grown since I last saw you" Bishamon started "but much like your youth you think with your heart in most matters."

Ares sighed "Yeah a heart that according to most, other than my sister" gesturing to Aphrodite "that doesn't exist" he paused "I have made a mess that I was not aware I was making" he met the older God's eyes "I had no idea that they truly belonged tied, I thought it was an excuse she used to stay away from me." His shoulders sagged in defeat "I need to bring her back to stop that bastard Dahak before he completely destroys the known world and beyond." Shaking his head he continued "A few years ago, he infested me and with it started quite the war with the Bard; he also zapped most of my powers, as it is Dite and I had to travel here by mortal fashion."

Bishamon shook his head "All will be as it should be" he gestured for the two to follow him as he lead them down a path to the forest "You do not know the whole story" he looked to the younger God "I have a tale to tell."

"Long before you were born, before any of your siblings, when you're Father and Mother were but young Gods themselves and your Grandfather had just fallen, Dahak made is appearance. He preyed on the newly created mortals of the plane, he found one very intriguing, she was by design dark and easily swayed to his cause, and it was to this one mortal he proclaimed would rule with him and he began his mission to take control of the plane, using this mortal. He needed a spawn from the mortal to keep a foothold in the mortal plane, but before he could complete the ceremony to get his chosen with child, Zeus took her from him and to Olympus. Because of the flaw in the creation of mortals, their souls would keep coming back lifetime after lifetime, and Zeus knew Dahak would wait for her rebirth. It was then he took another, a soul bright with the light of justice, one that was meant to be with another, and he tied their destinies together, creating the guardian for the chosen dark soul." He looked to Ares and Aphrodite "Gabrielle is the soul of dark and Xena the soul of light, bound together to keep the prophecy from coming to completion."

Aphrodite interrupted "But who was Xena supposed to be tied to."

Bishamon's gaze fell to Ares "She is your chosen, but your Father decreed that War should not love, that is why you have been pulled towards her, especially as the binding has begun to unravel."

Ares had stopped and was staring at the ground "my influence, my obsession" he continued as he looked up "caused her to lose her path, caused the unraveling."

Bishamon shook his head and grasped the younger god by the shoulders "You Father was wrong for what he did, but he knew not how to stop this madness, but now we do." He smiled lightly "now come we will speak with my brother, bring back your Xena and end this once and for all."

It was a golden castle, floating among the dark clouds of death, which greeted them as they traveled deeper into the land of the dead. Silver, gold and rare gems decorated the hallway as they were led to another room. There they were met by Emma-O, the Jappa God was dressed in finery of golden armor and greeted them with a jovial smile "Ares and Aphrodite" his smile broaden "I have been so looking forward to meeting you, young Xena has spoken highly of you."

Ares stopped short "She, she's alive?" he asked.

"No not yet, but I have been conversing with her daily since she ascending here to await judgment" he looked to the blonde goddess "you brought what was asked."

The very quiet Goddess finally spoke "Yes I did, and might I add I did not really like going into that creepy mausoleum" she snapped her fingers and a small black urn appeared in her hands "I was there when sweet pea placed it in Xena's family tomb.

"So, I was right all along about the Warrior Babe & Ar" Aphrodite said more to herself than present company, looking up her eyes bright "I knew it Ar, I knew it all along" she smiled so brightly handing the urn over to Bishmo "Bring back the babe to my bro."

The elder God of War spoke "Your enthusiasm is contagious young Goddess of Love" he smiled brightly "now come, we must hurry" he gestured as he led them through a passage to the left and into a darkened room.

In the center of the room stood a golden alter with candles lighting the room, a soft light made it glow.

Bishmo took the Greek Gods by their hands and pulled them back to the shadows and signaled them to be silent.

It was a queer mix of curiosity and true interest that they watched the scene unfold before them.

Carefully the underworld God poured the ashes the length of the altar; he then withdrew a vile from the folds of his golden robes, carefully dosing the ashes with the purple liquid that it held. His words could not be understood as he murmured ancient texts while slowly walking around the altar. Slowly as each passing word came to rest upon the ashes, another glow, this one of a purple in coloring, began to form over the ashes as the ashes themselves began to move. One last word and he stepped back, his head bowed and waited. A hazy light purple form appeared. The still form that floated just above the ashes was that of his princess. The wait was not long though as a scream of pain filled the air, it was a voice Ares knew all too well and it took all Aphrodite and Bishmo could do to hold him back. He watched as the apparition struggled against an unknown force; the ashes seemed to dance by their own accord as they slowly began to rise and float about the purple haze. In a whirlwind of ashes and screams, slowly bone began to form, her screams faded to moans of pain as each layer of her mortal body began to reform around her spirit. It all happened in mere moments, but there before them, lay an unconscious Xena.

Ares was freed and quickly ran to her side. His eyes taking in her battered form, with a wave of his hand, her naked body was wrapped in soft cloth. His eyes took in the arrow wounds littering her body and the jagged red scar across her neck, marking the place that ended her mortal existence. He turned to the others, confusion filling his features "the injuries?" he asked.

Emma-o smiled at the younger God and turned him back to her body "all will heal themselves, she was suffering through her death to be reborn" he pointed to the fading wounds "see each will heal in reverse order they occurred, the last being her neck so it is the first" he pointed to the now dull pink line that stretched across her tan skin. Ares watched as it faded and then as each of the arrow wounds began to fade "she will be well, but we must let her rest" he turned to Aphrodite "You will watch her, we have many plans to make to end the burden that the demon has become" he smiled at her nod of agreement "give her this when she wakes, it will speed up the healing" he handed her a vial of green glowing liquid. He then led Ares from the room and Bishmo followed, Ares eyes staying on Xena as long as they could.

Aphrodite, now alone with the fallen warrior, stepped closer. She watched as the signs of life began to fill the once dead warrior. The rise and fall of her chest, the soft coloring of life filtering to her skin, she watched in amazement as the last of the wounds from her last battle faded. She smoothed back Xena's wild raven locks "Oh warrior babe" she whispered "we have so much to fix."

She was a bit startled when Xena moved, her eyes fluttering open. She watched as the warrior began to focus on her surroundings, her gaze landing on the Greek Goddess "Dite?" she asked more than stated.

Aphrodite smiled brightly "Yes Xena, oh I could just hug you" she exclaimed.

Xena smiled weakly "How about just helping me sit up" she offered, to which the eager Goddess nodded.

Putting her arms under Xena's, she slowly helped her to a sitting position "I feel like I have been run over by a herd of centaurs" Xena mumbled as she tried to keep the room in focus "by the Gods I feel like tartrus" her head dropped to her hands "What happened?"

Dite looked at her "What do you remember?" she asked.

Xena closed her eyes, remembering the battle, her hands quickly went to her neck, her eyes shot open "I died" she managed "I died and I defeated Yodshey" she closed her eyes again, only to open them and stare hard at Aphrodite "I remember all I was told after coming here" she tried to slide off the alter "I have to get to Gabrielle, I have to save her" she was becoming too upset.

"Slow down Xena" Aphrodite held the warriors shoulders, forcing her to stay seated "you won't do any good in this condition." Her harder tone softened when the woman relaxed and again sat back "good, now first things first, you gotta get healed up so we can take this nasty thing out once and for all, no good you rushing in half prepared." She pulled out the vial "Here I was told to give you this I guess it will fix you up faster" she handed it to Xena.

Xena took the vial, normally she wouldn't touch anything from a God or Goddess, but something in her told her she needed this. Quickly she down the strange liquid and almost instantaneously she could feel her body readjusting and healing "thanks" she offered quietly.

Xena sat back and relaxed, listening to the Goddess. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed her to get out of here, her thoughts shifted to another "Ares, he knows the truth?" she asked suddenly. The Goddess nodded in agreement "There will be no living with him now" she smiled lightly "still there is a riddle to this and it is a riddle I think I know the answer too, but I must do this as a mortal."

Aphrodite shook her head no "You need to be immortal, a Goddess to take him out, there isn't another way" she was silenced by Xena's fingers on her lips.

Xena's voice dropped "There is another way and it is the only way to be rid of him once and for all" she held her gaze "will you help me?"

Hesitantly the Goddess agreed knowing that even if she protested Xena would find a way to do things her way, history had proved that too many times over "What do you need me to do?"

Xena relaxed a bit and smiled weakly "First I need to get back to Greece as soon as possible and secondly I will need my weapons."

"You left" he stated simply, his gaze ahead to the dark fortress in the distance.

She had felt him before he appeared next to her. Calmly she replied "I had no choice."

He sighed "there is always a choice Xena" he turned to look at her, catching her hand in his "you have always had a choice."

Her gaze dropped to her hand, held in his much larger, she swallowed lightly before raising her head to meet his gaze "I have my reasons" blue orbs melding into the blackness of his, searching for understanding. "Dite gave me something to speed up my recovery."

He brought her hand to his lips and placed a feather light kiss upon it "I know" his eyes never leaving hers "I have a gift for you, one you would have received sooner had you not decided to vanish" he smiled a bit. Letting go of her hand, a dagger appeared in the palm of his open hand "This is not an ordinary dagger, this has been blessed and enchanted by the Gods of the known world" he offered the dagger to her "It must be used to end him once and for all by the guardian, only the touch of the guardian will be the catalyst to begin the twisting of the enchantments" he shook his head slightly, a smile threatening "I will be near, call me if you need me, this state you are currently in is only temporary" and then he vanished.

She looked down at the small dagger in her hand. It was not a long dagger, flipping it around she looked at the detail of the handle. It was made from what appeared to be white bone, with ancient foreign texted inscribed up and down the handle. It for the most part, while being a finely made blade with a sharp edge, to her eye, not that special. She hooked it on her waist next to her chakarm.

She turned back to the mission at hand; dismounting her horse she sent it off into the night and began the long trek to the stone fortress ahead.

She sat on the window seat, staring out into the darkening evening when he entered. He said nothing as he came to stand behind her. She felt the pull of the spell surround her, leaving her unable to fight him off as she felt his hand nestle in her shoulder length hair.

"My precious Gabrielle" he said far too sweetly as he fingered her blonde hair "I much preferred it longer" he added and her tresses began to grow has his hand drew downward causing her hair to now fall to her waist "yes much better" he smiled, his eyes black with anticipation of completing the ritual when the moon was high in the night and the eclipse at full. "Oh the time we will have together."

"Father" a female voice, far too much like her own, interrupted the quiet moment "I need to prepare her".

He released her hair, the length remaining as he turned to greet the young woman standing in the doorway "Yes my darling daughter, prepare your Mother" with a nod he left the room. As he walked away the spell broke and she could once again control herself.

Gabrielle turned to face the daughter, the child, the monster she had brought into the world so long ago and was not in the least shocked to see Hope had not changed a bit in appearance since their last meeting "Hope" she said coldly "Come to do your Father's bidding?" her expression hard, Gabrielle continued "What this must be the cream on top of it for you, I have nothing left and now you take the future of everyone, do you truly have no heart?" her eyes were hard as she bore down on the younger version.

"Mother" Hope began as she closed the space between them "Why did you name me Hope?" she stopped short of the older woman, eye to eye staring into each other's green eyes.

Gabrielle drew a sharp breath, taken back by the question but answered evenly "What game are you at now?" She questioned. Receiving no response, she sighed "Because you were my hope. To me, though your creation was a horrible act, that you would bring me peace and happiness, hope for the future." Shaking her head "Why ask now, after everything" she muttered as she again returned to the window seat "all is lost" her voice faded.

Hope stared at the fallen woman before you "It's not like you to surrender so quickly Mother" she began "Much has happened that you know naught of" she joined Gabrielle at the window seat "you see at our last encounter when I perished, I was actually happy for oblivion and that he could not draw me back" she hesitantly reached for Gabrielle's hand "He brought me back against my will" her eyes dropped "I no longer wish for this dream of destruction."

Gabrielle stared at the hand reaching for her, so much like hers, yet so different "How did he bring you back?" she asked, her voice betraying no emotion.

"He was able to because of the gift you gave me" at this Gabrielle's head shot up and started hard at her.

"What gift?" Gabrielle questioned.

Hope raised her eyes to meet her Mother's "Because you were mortal and pure, besides life, you gave me right to a soul" she smiled "you gave me a mortal soul and it is one that I have been fighting with all along and with that you gave me a conscious, one of which I ignored for the most part, that is until I watched my son die" she paused as Gabrielle took her hand "I meant to stay gone after our last encounter, I honestly only wanted a family and a mother, but I saw what I did to your life and Xena's and how I played the part in my own son's death" she swallowed back the building emotion "Mother I am truly sorry for everything and I want to stop him."

Gabrielle did something she thought she would never do, she believed her daughter, she believed her and she felt a connection for the first time since Hope was a baby. She could sense a difference in her, a lack of evil, and her eyes spoke the truth. She pulled Hope to her "I never wanted you to die, I wanted to keep you and raise you" her voice heavy with emotion "and if this is again another trick, please just kill me and get it over with, but I pray to whatever is left this isn't a trick."

Hope pulled back "No Mother, this isn't a trick, he knows something isn't right with me, he just doesn't know what it is yet. That is why he hasn't blessed me with my powers this time; I am, as you are, mortal."

"Then there is still hope" Gabrielle offered with the first true smile in a long time starting her forest eyes glistening with tears.

"Yes there is" her daughter replied.

In hushed tones, the two conspired to right the wrong that had befallen the mortal plane with just a few candle marks away from being too late.

Quietly Xena entered the compound, only running into a few guards and quickly disposing of them. Through the darkened corridors she made her way silently towards the center of the fortress. Once there, she found a room much like the one in Britaina from so long ago. Blending in with the shadows she made her way around the room within striking distance of the alter, looking up she noted no ceiling with a perfect view of the night sky, the moon was nearly in position and soon would be taken over by the eclipse. Her fingers lightly brushed the dagger at her waist, her breath held and she pressed further back into the shadows as voices came from an adjoining room across the expanse.

A man or for what the most part appeared to be a man, entered the room dressed in blood red robes. He was tall, taller than most men and in physical stance gave Hercules or Ares a good run for their money. His long black hair was pulled back into a tie at the base of his neck, and for most parts he wasn't that bad looking from what she could see at this distance. He turned and almost looked directly at her hiding spot, stared for a second, his eyes black as night, and then continued his trek to the alter, placing something upon it.

Another man entered, much smaller in stance, and for all accounts a simple mortal, perhaps a priest. They spoke in hushed tones and then the second left quickly. Not quite sure what was going on, she remained hidden and watched, occasionally glancing up at the open ceiling at the progression of the eclipse.

It wasn't much longer that there was another presence in the room, Xena's heart stopped for a second as she held her breath when Gabrielle entered the room with it appeared Hope at her side. It took all the self-control she had to stay hidden when she saw that creature. Gabrielle looked tired, the past years had not been easy on her Xena could tell even from this distance. Her hair was down past her waist and pulled back with a tie similar to the man. Her voice brought everything to a standstill.

"Dahok" she said simply.

The man turned and a smile crept across his face as he took in Gabrielle dressed in a matching red robe and his precious daughter Hope standing next to her in an identical outfit "My Queen and precious one" he said as he pulled Gabrielle to him. He pointed to the night sky "Soon my sweet Gabrielle the time will be right and all will be done" he kissed the top of her head and released her "Hope show your Mother the rights that must be performed during the transformation" and with that he turned his back to them once again and continued studying a large book at the altar.

Xena watched as Hope led Gabrielle across the room to a small table covered in various books and vials. What was surprised her was how Gabrielle seemed to stay close to Hope, there was no tension between them, something wasn't right. Taking one more look at the night sky, Xena decided it was now or never to fulfill this prophecy.

Stepping from the shadows, she cleared her throat causing all three parties to turn at the sudden noise "Hello long time no see" she said evenly, one eyebrow raised slightly as she looked to Dahok "Your looking" she paused "mortal."

He smiled "and your looking more alive than I thought you to be" he shot a glance to Hope and then back to the dark warrior "I was told you were killed in a land far to the East."

"Perhaps the rumors of my demise were exaggerated" Xena countered, slowly pulling her sword from her back scabbard.

"Perhaps" he replied glancing to the night sky "but it doesn't matter as I do not have time for this trivial business" a cold smile crossed his features "I am much stronger now than the last time we met Xena." Without a second thought and a wave of his hand, Xena as picked up by an invisible force and flung across the room, hitting the wall and held in position "That will hold you for now" he smirked, turning his back to her.

Xena struggled against the force, but the more she fought the tighter the thing coiled around her, she looked up and met a confused Gabrielle & Hope's gazes across the room. Gabrielle broke into to run across the room to Xena, but was stopped as well "I don't think so Gabrielle, we do not have time for this nonsense" Dahak's voice rang out when he turned to face his chosen.

Hope reacted, grabbing a torch from the wall, she ran towards Dahak swinging, his attention diverted he turned to Hope "What do you think you are doing?" he asked in a shocked tone "You little betrayer" he raised his hand to Hope and in the process let Xena fall to the ground as well as freeing Gabrielle, but left both struggling for air. He grabbed Hope by the throat, lifting her from the ground "You little bitch" he muttered as he cut off her air "I give you life again and again, and this is how you repay me."

This bought Xena enough time, she pulled the dagger from her waist belt, forcing herself up, she began to run at Dahak "Let her go" she screamed he turned to her and she threw the dagger, it imbedded in his chest "Now you die."

Hope struggled in vain and felt her vision fading as consciousness was leaving her "I never asked" she managed before passing out. He flung her form from him and she hit hard against the wall and turning back to Xena. Looking down at the small dagger, he pulled it and flung it to the side "That is it, that is the greatest that the immortal beings of this plane can offer for a defense" his laughter startled Xena and grew as he shook his head "I always knew the Greeks would be the downfall and the reason for my climb to power."

Xena met his stare "I am the Guardian" she stated simply.

He stopped laughing but his face remained alight with humor "Yes, yes Xena I know who and what you are, but do you really know?" Shaking his head he again dismissed her with a wave of his hand, sending her across the room again.

Xena struggled to catch her breath, she still wasn't feeling up to par since being resurrected and this most certainly wasn't helping. Biting down the pain she spoke "It's true, once a very long time ago I was the soul of light, chosen to guard the soul of dark, the soul you stole and chose as your own" he still ignored her, Gabrielle had managed to grab the dagger and was now over trying to awaken Hope "but over the life times, I have darkened."

This caused him to look "You think your soul is dark, it is nothing" he again dismissed her.

But her gaze locked with Gabrielle as she continued "I was once the light, but now another has been mine" blue orbs locked with forest green and an understanding was passed.

Gabrielle stood and approached Dahak. It took all her internal strength to fight the spell he placed on her in his presence; she kept the image of Xena in her mind's eye as she approached him. He turned to her "Soon my precious one, soon all will be better" he gently caressed her face "all is and will be as it should" suddenly his face expression changed from one of joy to one of pain and confusion as he stepped back from her. Looking down the small dagger Xena had thrown at him earlier was embedded in his chest and glowing. He grabbed it and attempted pull it out, but the words etched in the handle burned him, he screamed falling back to the floor as blood as black as the night began to pour out of him "How?" he managed as his form slacked to the ground.

Xena was released from his hold and fell to the floor. Quickly she got up and joined Gabrielle, squeezing the younger woman's hand. Looking to the disgusting mess before her "You weren't listening" she said eye brow raised "I was the light that led her from the dark and protected her from you" she turned to Gabrielle "but that has changed as all things do and even though we are tied together our roles reversed and she is the Guardian" she looked down to him as the last of his victims' blood split forth "you chose wrong and now you will never curse this plane again."

With a hiss, the last of his life drained away and he vanished, leaving only a stain on the floor of the blood from his sacrifices that were used to resurrect him.

Xena pulled Gabrielle to a hug "By the Gods I am so sorry for everything" she cried.

"Me too" answered Gabrielle "Xena how?" she asked softly breaking the embrace their gaze locking.

Xena smiled softly "I have my ways" the moment was broken by a noise, a groan.

Gabrielle let go of Xena and hurried to her fallen daughter's side "Hope" her voice was ebbed in worry as she knelt down and pulled the younger woman to a sitting position "are you ok Hope?"

Hope stared silently at the opening in the ceiling, Gabrielle's gaze soon followed as did Xena's. The stars aligned and the eclipse took place, but then nothing. Turning from the burning of the eclipse Xena took in the sight of Gabrielle comforting Hope. Where she should have felt dread, worry or anger, see felt peace. The young woman in her friend's arms was not the same creature that she had faced in battle a lifetime ago "We should leave" she said.

Nodding in agreement, Gabrielle helped Hope to her feet. Xena offered a hand to the young woman, who looked terrified, Xena's voice was soft and reassuring "It's alright, this nightmare is over" she offered as she took her arm.

As the mounted the distant rise, Xena stared back at the dark fortress on the horizon, the ground gave sudden shake as the three women fell together and watched as the ground opened up and devoured the stone structure "and it is over" Xena said softly as she stood up.

Masked from mortal eyes, two deities watch the three women as they head off into the night. Ares looks to Dite "Does she know?"

Dite drops her head with shame "I didn't tell her about the time limit."

Ares sighs "she will find out soon enough" he looks back to their fading figures "let's give them some time" and with a snap of his fingers he vanished with Aphrodite following close behind.

A month later, we find our heroes relaxing around a camp fire. Gabrielle is teaching Hope the art of cooking; Xena sits back against a fallen log, her blade making contact with the stone. Gabrielle smiles at the sound she had missed for so long, at the peacefulness that fills their small campsite. She stands, leaving Hope to watch over the supper of lamb stew bubbling in the dented pot and joins Xena at the fallen log.

As she sits down, Xena stops sharpening her sword and looks up at her. Gabrielle smiles, something she has been doing for some time again "We should meet up with Eve and the Amazons tomorrow I figure" she says softly as she leans back.

Xena sets her sword aside and takes up a smaller dagger and begins sharpening it against the well-used stone "Yes I can't wait to see her" she smiles lightly "this is weird ya know" she offers as she again looks to Gabrielle's now questioning gaze "no one attacking us and all" she laughs slightly "don't know if I can get used to it."

Gabrielle sits back "I can" she replies "I can" her gaze falls to Hope, who is frowning as she tastes the stew "I really don't know if I am making any headway in her cooking lessons."

Xena looks up "Leave the girl alone" she smiles "she takes after me, much better on the battle field than the kitchen" both woman relax with a slight laugh "besides" she offers "we won't have this for long."

Gabrielle looks to her, her light hearted smile fading "Why do you say that?" she asks "we can start the village again, we could return to our homes" she reached out and grasped Xena's hand, stopping the endless routine of blade against stone "we can find peace."

Xena shakes her head "Yes we can and we will." Letting her hand fall, Xena stood "Well if you don't mind, I need to take care of the horses" turning her head to Hope "and prepare myself for dinner" she added with a small laugh. She turned and headed to the three horses tethered nearby. Gabrielle watched her for a bit, and then turned her attention back to Hope, returning to her side to assist in dinner.

Xena had brushed the animals down and fed them, and now stood in the shadows watching Mother and Daughter. Her heart ached to be a part of that, but for some reason, she felt she couldn't. It was then she felt the presence of another, she turned and Aphrodite stood next to her "Confusing, isn't it" she offered quietly.

"You know" Xena replied.

"Yes, and I understand" she placed a hand on Xena's arm "it is the way it has to be."

Xena took a deep breath and let it out slowly "I want" she began as tears began to well "I want to see Eve" she turned to face the Goddess as she forced the tears back "I need to see her."

Aphrodite dropped her hand and stepped back "Xena there are consequences for your return" she began "I am here because we did not think you would believe Ares, but your time is very limited as a mortal."

Xena dropped her head a bit, shaking it at the same time "I have felt it; it is like I am losing myself."

"Yes and well Xena if we don't act soon, you will be gone and I don't think they can bring you back again, it was all we could do this last time" she reached out and tipped Xena's chin with her finger "do you hate him so much that you would turn your back on this destiny, this future and be banished to oblivion for all eternity for there will be no rebirth." Her blue eyes held no joy, no laughter, they were deadly serious "there was a price to be paid and if you do not accept this, then it will be as you never have existed." She let go of her chin and snapped her fingers and a small vial of bright blue liquid appeared "Drink this when the time is right and all will be done." She pressed the vial in Xena's hand and vanished as quietly has she had appeared. "I don't hate him" she said to the emptiness surrounding her "I just don't want to lose this". Turning her attention back to the present, she returned to the camp in time to enjoy Hope's latest attempt at cooking.

The next afternoon, as they mounted the hilltop, a small band of warriors came into view. A smile slowly spread across Xena's face as she realized who it was. She kicked her steed into action and closed the space quickly between them. With a fluid motion, she dismounted before the animal had had time to stop, as did the leader of the band. A voice she had thought she would never hear filled her ears "MOTHER" the other woman yelled as the two collided in a hug "OH Mother" Eve cried as she held on to Xena.

"Yes Evie" Xena replied "it's me."

The summer season was coming to a close; three months had passed since the final fall of the demon. Xena and Gabrielle had reestablished the Amazon village, and had begun rebuilding the tribe. Hope had been accepted, she was as she should have been, Gabrielle's daughter, a mortal and no more. Eve clung to her Mother; she could sense something was not right. She felt she could not completely turn back to her ways of peace, but instead chose to work with the healing arts for the tribe.

It was the first night of an autumn chill, when the dark warrior silently left the village. She left behind her weapons, her horse and a scroll. She did not know exactly what would happen, but she had to fulfill this one last mission. In a clearing, far from the village, dressed in only her leather dress, she pulled the cork from the glass vial Dite had given her two months ago. Her face grimaced in a pain that shot through her side as her world went black.

************************************************************************ She shot straight up, her hair weighted down with sweat, her blue eyes shining brightly into the darkened room. A soft glow of a dying fire lay to the right, she was covered in heavy pelts of fur an little else, she realized as she became aware of her surroundings. The soft sounds of a person sleeping drew her attention to the left, and there in the soft light of the fire, lay a sleeping Borias. "Borias?" the name slipped from her mouth before she could catch herself. She watched, mesmerized, as he slowly awoke and his dark brown eyes met hers "Xena" he said softly as his hand came to trace her jaw line "why are you awake?"

Her hand fell to her stomach, and a knot of fear crept through her as she felt the slight swelling of Solan "Solan" she said softly as she peeled back the furs and looked down on her stomach.

Borias watched her in awe, this was the first time she acknowledged the life they had created together "That is a good name for a son" he commented as his hand closed over hers "A good strong name" he again locked gaze with her as she looked to him "are you alright Xena?"

Shaking off the confusion she smiled slightly "Yes" she said "He is beginning to move is all" she shrugged off his hand and laid back down "go back to sleep" she said shortly as she turned on her side, with her back to him. She listened as he sighed and lay down again. Soon his breathing became even and she knew he was asleep. Quietly she once again peeled back the furs and crept from the makeshift bed. Searching her memory, she struggled to recall where everything would be. As quietly as she could, she dressed and left the tent.

The moon was still high, and for all she could tell, it was only a candle mark or so since the time she went into the forest. It was then she took stock of the land surrounding her. When she went there to meet Ares, she had not realized that it was the location of where her army had once camped. Somehow she was in the past, and she had the memories of the future. Again her hand dropped to her stomach and she allowed a small smile as she thought of the life within. This peaceful moment was shattered by a voice she had thought "Xena you shouldn't be out here in the cold."

Xena turned "Alti" she said quietly "I am fine" she turned and began to walk away, she needed to find someone anyone that could explain this to her. Again the voice stopped her.

"Are you sure you are alright Xena?" Alti asked

Xena turned to face her, and even in the moonlight she could make out the darkened aura surrounding the woman, she simply radiated evil "I am fine, just needed some fresh air" she paused before meeting the other woman's gaze "We must talk in the morning."

Alti smiled, seemingly pleased with the request "Yes once we finish the Amazons, we will take the Centurs" she bowed her head "Until the morning Destoryer."

Xena fought the bile building in her throat at the comment "Yes until morning."

She watched the witch disappear into the night. She quickly took a scan of the camp and once she was sure all was quiet, she darted off into the night.

Through the forest she ran, her senses full alert as she traversed the darkened woods, easily jumping and avoiding trees and limbs. Once she was some distance from the camp, she stopped. Slowing her breath and beating heart, she listened. Just as she feared, she could hear someone following her; though they were still some distance from her "Alti" she muttered to herself, as she took to the treetops and waited to see her pursuer. Just as she thought, moments later, the witch appeared, stopping just short of the tree she now hid in. Xena watch, as the ex-amazon searched the darkness for her. Had she still been the younger Xena, she would have surly given herself away by now, but years of hard learned training and experience taught her how to remain unseen even when she was right in front of someone. She could see the anger building in Alti's features and then heard her low voice "Where oh where has my little warrior gone" she whispered "What are you up to little Xena?" she questioned the air as she dropped to the forest floor, searching for a trail of any sort. Reaching quietly into her pocket, Xena pulled out a small dagger, with a flick of her wrist, she sent the small knife flying through the night air further down the trail. Alti stood up at the sound; she then quickly took off following the noise as the blade tore through the forest canopy. Taking the opportunity, Xena sprang to action, back trailing her path from tree top to tree top.

As the sun began to rise in the distance, she found herself standing before a temple to the God of War. She wasn't even sure this would make sense to him, if he could help, if he would help.

Xena entered the temple only to be stopped almost instantly by a priest "The God Of War is not accepting offerings this morning" he said coldly as he blocked her entrance. Without a second thought, she reached out and stabbed his neck, the priest dropped to the ground gasping for air "I really don't care" she replied. Shaking her head to rid the pleasure she was getting from watching him suffer, she undid the pinch and left him lying on the marble floor before the door.

She made her way down the labyrinth of corridors to the wooden door deep within the temple. She was one of the few that knew of this room. Without thought, she entered the room.

Torches lined the walls, tables with maps laid out were spread throughout the room, it was a startled Ares that looked up "What do we have here?" a smile crept across his face as he left the map he was studying and cross the chamber to her "Why isn't it that little upstart from Amphiplolis" he added dripping in sarcasm, but when he locked eyes with her, his smile dropped "who are you?" he asked stepping back, his hand fell to the sword at his hip.

"It's me Ares, Xena" she replied calmly "But not the Xena of this time."


End file.
